Primadona
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Memangnya klub bola voli laki-laki Karasuno memiliki primadona? Tentu saja. Shimizu Kiyoko, cek. Ia berhasil menarik habis-habisan perhatian dua bocah kelas dua: Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak menjadi incaran sesama anak kelas tiga juga./DaiKiyo, SugaKiyo, AsaKiyo. Fanfic senang-senang!


**Primadona**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Furudate Haruichi**

Kiyoko, Daichi, Koushi, Asahi. K. Friendship.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary:** Memangnya klub bola voli laki-laki Karasuno memiliki primadona? Tentu saja. Shimizu Kiyoko, cek. Ia berhasil menarik habis-habisan perhatian dua bocah kelas dua: Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menjadi incaran sesama anak kelas tiga juga./DaiKiyo, Sugakiyo, AsaKiyo. Fanfic senang-senang!

.

.

.

[daikiyo]

Daichi mengaduh sebagai respons tarikan kawannya berambut perak. Kenapa tidak mendekat saja, sih, jika ingin berbisik?

"Tidak perlu menarikku begitu, Suga," protes Daichi seraya meringis. "Tepatnya, itu calon manajer baru kita."

Asahi mendadak bergabung, tampak sama tertarik pada topik obrolan kedua rekannya. "Siapa namanya? Dan bagaimana bisa kau merekrut perempuan secantik itu?"

Daichi terkekeh bangga.

…seolah lupa pada kegugupannya ketika terpesona pada si gadis kala pembicaraan pertama mereka. Yang penting Suga dan Asahi tidak tahu, wahaha.

"Namanya, namanyaa?" Suga mengulang pertanyaan Asahi, mengulang tidak sabar.

Daichi berdehem. Dengan percaya diri ditinggalkannya kedua temannya tersebut demi menghampiri si gadis berkuncir dua rendah. Ucapnya, "Shimizu, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan diri."

"Ah, ya."

Suga dan Asahi mengerutkan dahi tak senang di kejauhan.

Ugh. Daichi itu sedang pamer atau mengajak ribut, huh?

.

[sugakiyo]

"Kerja bagus, Shimizu."

Gadis cantik yang telah berstatus manajer resmi klub bola voli laki-laki Karasuno itu mengangguk. "Kerja bagus, semuanya."

Hening sesaat.

Kiyoko mengerjap menyadari pandangan seluruh anggota klub tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Hela napas seketika terdengar dari berbagai penjuru sebagai jawaban. Isi benak mereka sama; a _ndai saja Shimizu mau tersenyum…_

"Ah, omong-omong, Shimizu," panggilan Suga kala bubar membuat sang manajer menoleh, "apa kau selalu menguncir rambutmu seperti itu?"

Kiyoko melirik kuncir dua rendahnya sesaat. "Begitulah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekali-kali menggerainya?"

Kiyoko tak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Boleh juga."

Suga mengacungkan jempol.

Yang tak diduganya, mendadak gadis itu melepas kuncirannya di hadapannya, menyisirnya dengan jemari sebentar, kemudian bertanya datar, "Bagaimana?"

Sugawara hampir pingsan saking terkejutnya. Wajahnya memerah padam melihat kecantikan sang manajer yang kian berlipat-lipat di matanya.

"C-c-cantik sekali, Shimizu! Top banget! Uwaaah! Gyaaahh!"

Meski bingung dengan pilihan kata-kata Suga, terutama yang terakhir, Kiyoko tetap membalas, "Terima kasih."

Di kejauhan, Asahi dan Daichi menatap rekan mereka dengan mata menyipit.

Gah, benar-benar cari muka rupanya si Suga!

.

[asakiyo]

"Umpankan padaku, Suga!"

Sang _setter_ mengangguk. Disambutnya bola untuk kemudian diopernya pada sang _ace_. "Asahi!"

…ups.

Entah tergelincir atau meleset, alih-alih mendarat ke seberang jaring, bola justru terlempar ke sisi lapangan … nyaris mengenai si gadis manajer.

Beruntung Kiyoko memiliki refleks bagus. Dengan mudah ia mampu menghindar dan selamat dari gebukan maut sang _ace_ yang salah sasaran.

Asahi segera berlari menghampiri sang gadis manajer, berucap panik, "Ma-ma-maaf, Shimizu! Aku tidak bermaksud mengarahkannya padamu! Tanganku tadi licin karena basah oleh keringat, lalu bolanya meleset ke arahmu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Kiyoko mengangguk mafhum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"A-aku tahu aku masih belum begitu bagus sebagai _ace_ , terkadang aku masih gugup—"

Sekali lagi, Kiyoko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"—jadi, kuharap kau mau membantuku agar aku bisa lebih baik—"

Lagi, Kiyoko mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"—dan kuharap kau—"

Mata Daichi dan Suga memicing. Cih, Asahi jelas-jelas sedang mencari perhatian!

Suga berseru dongkol, "OI, ASAHI, CEPAT KEMBALI!"

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk bicara entah apa pada sang manajer.

Jengkel, sang kapten segera menyeretnya kembali ke lapangan tanpa segan.

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

Furudate-sensei itu nyebelin. Di antara seluruh anak kelas tiga, yang dipanggil pake nama marga sama seluruh anggota tim cuma Suga seorang cuma gara-gara Furudate-sensei suka sama pengucapannya (" _I like the way Suga-san sounds_ "; sumber: haikyuuwikia). Saya jadi bingung nentuin nama penyebutan Suga di sini. Tadinya mau pakai Koushi, tapi … aneh ga sih? Aneh gaa? Nggak familier kan? Ya udah, akhirnya saya pakai Suga aja. Sugawara terlalu panjang, lagian di anime biasanya dia dipanggil sebatas Suga aja, kan :""

Tolong jangan timpuk saya gara-gara ketidakkonsistenan ini, hiks. Salahkan Furudate-sensei aja /ngeng

Kritik dan sarannya, boleh, Kakak :")


End file.
